Perfect Day Back
by finchelwisher
Summary: Finchel have never met up until Rachel is called to show the new student Finn around and they instantly fall in love. Very romantic. Only Rated M since I am new and want to play it safe, and Im not sure about other chapters ;
1. The Denim Jacket

_This is my first Fanfiction :)_

_Disclamier: I dont own any of the charcters from Glee or anything from Glee._

It was the first day back from summer at McKinley High School, Rachel had been told to report to the office to greet a new student. She wasn't surprised to be asked since she was one of the few model students and she had been asked to do this a few times before but little did she know that this time was different. As Rachel made her way through the sea of idiotic students, she noticed it was raining quite heavily outside and to get to the reception she would have to run the distance of about 300 yards. Since the day had started off rather hot and sunny for Ohio she was in a light cream sundress with her hair in curls, if she went outside all the effort she had put into her hair and choice of outfit would be ruined. She pulled out two hardback biology books and braced herself for the pouring rain outside as she lifted the books to her head as to be used as some sort of shield from the rain. When Rachel finally managed to push the door to the office open even with the wind against her she turned to the lady and asked 'I'm here to show a Finn Hudson around, where is he please?' she said reading his name from the piece of paper handed to her earlier that day. The lady stood up from her desk and pointed to a tall, dark figure standing next to the window watching the rain drops race down the side of the window. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder… 'Finn Hudson?' she asked quizzically. As Finn turned around first thing that struck both of them was there eyes, both thought the exact same thing 'wow, so dark and brown' Finn stared into them for like eight seconds.

"Finn? Are you Finn Hudson?"

"Umm..yeah. Hey."

"I'm Rachel Berry" She said proudly, extending her hand for him to shake, But instead he slapped in an attempt for a more 'matey' hand shake. While his hand was slapping hers Rachel eyes widened in horror at what this boy was doing to her hand. "Umm…yeah wha…what are you doing"

"Ohh okay so you don't do that" he sed timidly while retracting his arm, he followed her to the door, starting a new school was kind of scary but nothing he couldn't deal with. Rachel was dressed kind of weird being in a short dress when it was raining cats and dogs outside. Rachel once again lifted the bio book to her head readying herself to go outside. Rachel had brought two books and gave one to Finn. "What's this for? Wait are you a teacher?" he said puzzled.

"No" she giggled "Its Raining and I thought you might not want to get your hair wet?"

"Ohh thanks" he chuckled. "Hey that's pretty smart" He looked down at her and she looked up at him and a smile crept on their faces. He raised the book to his head and opened the door for the petite brunette they then dashed to the main entrance and shook off both laughing.

"Well Finn, I would like to formal welcome you to McKinley High!" she said waving her hands. "Do you have your class list? I'll show you to your first one?"

"Yep. Here you go" He handed her a soaking wet piece of paper. " Oh damn sorry". She carefully peeled back the sheets and smiled.

"You have Spanish with me!" she grinned. " We have Mr Shue, hes awesome, I think were in the computer lab for today, which only tells us one thing…"

"What's that?"

"That all though he had all summer to prepare he totally forgot and he has resulting in lay our education in the hands of a cheesy Spanish game site, they all do it. They all fight over the I.C.T schedule its really shady work"

"So an easy lesson. Great!" Finn smirked. But as soon as he had said that he realised that she was deadly serious and didn't know where to look. An awkward silence filled the air. Rachel's thin dress was seriously wet and she started to shiver, Finn noticed and took off his denim jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "There we go Rach" Finn said in a tendering voice. Rachel was surprised not only had he sweetly gave her his jacket he had also called her 'Rach' no-one ever called her that, infact no but her dads had ever given her a nickname and to be honest she wished that he would call her it all the time rather than just a one off.

"Thank you Finn that's very chivalrous of you" she looked up at Finn and blushed.

"Finn, Finn!" Shouted a voice from down the hallway "Finn, wait". A blonde bombshell was lightly running towards the pair. "Hey how has your first day so far, I asked to show you round but apparently 'Rachel Berry' is doing it, ew! Have you met her yet? Total drag…" The girl stood in front of Finn was Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader. Rachel was stood behind Finn so Quinn hadn't seen her. Finn stood to the side and looked shocked at what Quinn had just said.

"QUINN!" and pointed his eyes towards Rachel behind him. Quinn completely ignored it and hugged him and leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you have Spanish next?" He nodded, she took him by the hand and led him towards the I.C.T suite "bye Berry" and as she and Finn walked away. Rachel was deeply embarrassed, it wasn't the words that hurt her Quinn regularly dissed her in public before it wasn't anything new, she was absolutely devastated at how Quinn had kissed him, yes it was on the cheek but still. Rachel raised her head and started to make her way to Spanish.

-x-

"Just before we start I would like to remind everyone of the school musical, meet in the studio at 5.30!" Mr Shue said at the beginning of the lesson "Now log on and Ahora aprenda algunos verbos!" Everyone looked puzzled until he sighed "learn some verbs, seriously". Rachel was logging on when she heard a beep her phone had gone off, she could have sworn she had put it on silent. She scrimmaged around in her bag. She read the text 'Got to stay late at the office, could you get a lift home?' Uhh Rachel thought to herself, Rachel was well aware that she wasn't very popular and she knew that even if she paid someone they wouldn't drive her home, so she realised that she was going to have to walk home, she was just hoping that it wasn't pouring down still. She slipped her phone in her jacket making sure to put it on silent.

Rachel was hard at work as per usual and some bozo threw a triangle of paper her, she was just about turn around a show Mr Shue but she noticed it had Rachel written on it She opened it and it read:

Rach,Sorry about Quinn earlier, so I was wondering about this musical? Do you sing? Finn

Rachel was shocked he was still talking to her even though Quinn had made fun of her! Wow! Wait should she play this cool? Everyone knows her as 'Rachel Berry the Stupid Singer' should she tell him she an amazing singer? No,she will let him know her before all the tales and rumours about her catch up with him. She did want to know about Quinn though and he called her Rach again! She wrote back in her best writing

Not really, Oh Quinn its fine. Didn't realise you knew anyone let alone had a girl friend at this school. I still have your jacket, thanks I'm warm now. Rach

She slipped the note into his pocket and felt his phone. She reluctantly handed back his warm oversized denim jacket to the person who originally gave her the note and returned to her verbs.

-x-

"Will you get my bag for me, Finn?" Quinn shouted as they had just finished games and all the girls had left the locker room. Quinn had forgotten her bag and being too lazy to get it herself she asked Finn to. Even though Quinn told him it was empty he still took caution just in case. Finn saw the row of identical McKinley sports bags. He then heard a shower in the back turn on. Crap! He grabbed a bag at random and slipped out of the door but then a sound, so beautiful filled the locker room, Finn stopped and popped his head round the corner. He stood still and listened until the shower turned off and the petite brunette he met earlier appeared in a towel shaking her long wet hair. Finn knew then that she could sing and he darted behind the door leaving the bag and ran out.

-x-

It was nearing 6.00 and Rachel was walking past the football pitch where Finn and the rest of the team where running some plays unknown to her. All of a sudden a loud shout came from the coach.

'Be off with ya then!' Before Rachel turned around to see what the shouting was about Number five was running right towards her, with his helmet on Rachel had no idea who it was. Finn took off his helmet while running towards her chucked it to the ground and grabbed her by her hand and started to pull her inside.

"Do you want to catch a cold Rach,you really shouldn't be out here in your cute dress." He said panting, still holding on to her hand. Rachel at this moment was gobsmacked, she had no idea what was happening but she didn't care Finn Hudson a boy she meet a couple of hours ago was holding her hand and dragging her… well where was he dragging her?

"Umm Finn where are we going?" she still having a tight grip on his hand…

"Why did you say you couldn't sing Rach? You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard even better than that Girl that sings Opera!" Rachel was flattered but wanted to know which Opera star! "Were going to go to that musical!" Rachel was in complete shock but the best bit was even though she knew where he was taking her, he still didn't let go of her hand which fitted perfectly into his.

They arrived to the meeting over half an hour late and with Finn still in his pads. "Sorry Mr Shue" Finn said running his fingers through his hair, he then let go of Rachel's hand and sat down and Rachel next to him.

The next half an hour was spent with couples belting out show tunes and then the bell went Mr Shue told the class he would have to hold more auditions later on in the week. As the club was dismissed Finn and Rachel, while Mr Shue had a quick chuckle at Finn still in his football uniform, left.

As the pair walked to the parking lot to go home Finn had already quickly gotten changed while Rachel went and got her Biology book which they had used as an umbrella earlier out of his locker and slipped it into her bag. When they met at the parking lot she asked him "How did you know I could sing?" she was juggling her bags since she had had dance and P.E earlier, so Rachel was juggling three sets of bags.

" I was walking past the Girls locker room" he said while relieving her of her bags wrapping them around his shoulder "and I heard you sing, I knew it was you and to be honest Rach it was amazing! Like nothing I had ever heard! I was listening to Mr Shue in Spanish earlier and when he said about the musical I wanted to at least check it out but not by myself, I wanted you to come too. I hope you didn't mind me dragging you through the field?" Finn replied worriedly.

"Not at all. So do you want to do the musical again sometime?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah Rach, if you wouldn't mind coming with me? Your so talented maybe you could help me make sense of it?" Rachel was convinced she was dreaming, he had lent her his jacket taken her bags! Was he an angel? "So which car am I putting these in?" He curiously asked.

"Oh My dads are out tonight so I'm walking home" She said just realising all the bags she was going to have to carry and the rain was just starting to fall again.

"Rach,do you want a lift?" Finn wondered. Yes! A thousand times over! Rachel thought.

"If you honestly don't mind"

"No after all you did save me from the rain earlier with that lucky Bio book" he winked. The rain was falling harder and Finn pointed to his car "Its that one" He pointed to an old red truck. Rachel ran ahead and opened the door for Finn who was carrying her bags. He dumped them in the back and started the engine and turned the heat up full. "There we go, where am I taking you?" Finn couldn't believe his luck! He was convinced that Rach at least noticed him, all the cards had played in his favour he was never so happy it had rained. He had actually got Rachel a cute and talented girl into his car and unlike Quinn she wasn't talking about 'round offs' whatever they were! Rachel showed Finn how to get to her house. "Rachel earlier you left your phone in my jacket… I- Umm I hope you don't mind I put my number in your cell in case you wanted to text me sometime." He handed Rachel the small pink flip phone and waited for her answer hoping that he hadn't just wrecked his chances with her by hacking into her phone and putting his number in. Finn had always been shy around girls and didn't know how to give her his number 'smoothly'.

How was he so smooth Rachel thought to herself! "That's fine" He wanted her to text him! Finn pulled up outside Rachel's white house while all the lights where off, so her parents really were out. He was kind of hoping it was a line so she would drive home with her. He opened his door and ran round to open Rachel's while he got her bags out. "Thanks you really didn't have too" Rachel squeaked.

Finn carried them to her front door and waited for her to open the door. He placed them next to her sofa and said "Id better go, Thanks again." And he shut the door before Rachel had even turned around to thank him for driving her home. Finn walked back to his car with the biggest smile he had worn for a while. He tuned his radio and noticed that Rachel turned her bedroom light on, it was closest to the road and top left, right underneath the trellis which would be perfect for climbing up. He shook his head and turned his radio up louder while pulling away.


	2. The Clarinet Practice

It had been three days since the rainy Monday, Finn and Rachel had only exchange short glances and nothing more. Rachel was sat in Math trying to work out Algebra two, of course she already knew how to do it, in fact she'd done it three weeks earlier during the holidays to get ahead. Rachel Berry found herself do something she had never done before, thinking of a boy! Rachel kept replaying the conversations in her head. Finn had been kind and very gentleman like, he was probably the only jock that would talk to someone like Rachel. No scratch that he was the only boy who would talk to a girl like her? Crap! A thought hit Rachel faster than a flat note did, had he heard all the nasty untrue rumours about her? Quinn had probably told him about how 'cocky' she is, this was a complete lie! If being ambitious and confident made her a bitch then so be it! I mean Finn hadn't even texted her and he was the one who had given her is number in the first place.

-x-

Finn was sat in American History, he unlike Rachel had no idea what was going on and what Mrs Chapman was on about, she was saying something about Alaska. Finn was repeatedly checking his phone. Why hadn't Rach texted him, he thought. Finn stupidly didn't take her number down he had only given her his, he had asked around for her number but no one had it in fact they all laughed at her to think about it. Finn knew a talented girl like Rachel Berry must be very popular, in fact she probably had a boyfriend. Why would she go for a tall freak like him? He had no talent, well he could throw a pretty perfect spiral. All of a sudden the small white envelope popped up on his phone. YES! Rach had texted him… Oh no it was Quinn. Eh!

'Hey Finn Party at David's on Friday after the game, coming? Quinn x'

Finn shut the message, he didn't have Spanish again this week since Mr Shue had called in sick this also meant no musical and it meant no Rachel. Owell she'd be at David's party, right? Finn would see her then but until the he needed to focus on Science or whatever this lesson was…

-x-

Friday

Finn was on his way to school, he was forced to walk since his truck was not working,AGAIN! He was shuffling along when he noticed Rachel leaving her house ahead of him. Rachel turned he head back, she spotted Finn and quickly turned her head back to the front . They both thought the same thing. Shit! Rachel mumbled under her breathe "Why didn't he call over he must have been walking behind me for ages!"

Finn huffed "she saw me and ignored me, smooth one Finn!"

They both counted to ten in their heads and then shouted "Finn!"

"Rachel!"

They both lightly jogged to meet in the middle, they both laughed 'hey, you didn't tex…" they both whined at the same time. Finn spoke first "You didn't call Rach?"

"I-I" Play it cool Rachel she thought "I totally forgot, sorry" little did he know that she had practically sat and waited by the phone for the last four days.

"Oh, okay" Finn said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, he really had noticed him he whined in his head. "Going to David's party?"

"I wasn't invited" Rachel stated, the totally regretting what she had just said.

"Sure you are! Everyone is" he cheerfully replied.

Rachel didn't know what to do, she could either say she was too uncool to be seen anywhere near David Leamn or she could say she was busy, yeah that's what she'd do!

"I'm bust practicing…. Umm the clarinet" Oh god what have I done Rachel moaned, now he thinks I'm a total loser!

"Oh okay..." Just as Finn said that she a car horn beeped behind him. A red Lexus pulled up to the curb.

"Finn, why are you walking? Uh don't answers just get in the back? I'll drive you." It was Quinn was she stalking them just to piss Rachel off!

"Oh Awesome, c'mon Rach" And he began to open the door, Finn was acting sweetly naive. But Rachel knew that the invitation wasn't open to her. Quinn shot Finn a look and shook her head.

"Just you Finn" She shot daggers with her eyes. Finn was getting so tired of this the way she spoke to and of people drove him mad he wasn't her property!

"What so Rach can't sit in the back?"

"No 'Rach' can't its reserved for my Cheerio's uniform she'll squish it and crease it"

"You know what Quinn, I'd rather walk. Thanks. Bye Quinn"

Quinn looked stumped she couldn't believe what he had just said… IN FRONT OF A LOSER LIKE RACHEL! She smacked her foot on the accelerator and swung off.

"Wow Finn, thanks"

"No problem she's a bitch anyway, not like you Rach" and they carried on walking to school, with a comfortable silence but big grins on their face. Until a thought crashed into her head wasn't Quinn his girlfriend…

"Finn, I thought you and her were kind of an item?" Finn stood still.

"What? Um no. She kind of likes to think that sometimes, I think she thinks mean is attractive" Finn barked. Rachel was over the moon, not that she thought a boy like Finn would ever go for her but it was nice to know that Finn wasn't attracted to bitches.

They finally reached school…

"Umm I have English…" Finn stuttered.

"Oh Um music, I guess I'll see you later" Finn shook his head.

"Yeah you will" he smiled and walked away. Finn had hoped that they would have the same first lesson, sure they probably would talk but he loved standing, sitting whatever next to her she had such an awesome ore around her, something that meant even on his worst day she brought out a permanent smile on his face. In fact he didn't care if she had stupid clarinet practice he wanted her at that party, is she was there Quinn wouldn't hang around him like a bad smell.


	3. David's Party

Hey Thanks for Reviews but more the better Any ideas? Please. Thanks FINCHELWISHER!

Finn was turning down Rachel's road, tonight was about impressing Rachel. He had taken his mums car, yeah sure it wasn't anything special, but it was to make sure the journey to David's party was as smooth as possible, sure she'd said no but Finn had had an idea. Finns car's exhaust had broken and if he had taken his car the ride would have had the soundtrack of it banging along the way. And Finn was pretty sure chicks didn't dig that. Finn swung in and walked slowly towards the Berry's front door. He knocked and quickly started to ruffle his hair and smooth his navy polo shirt. Finn then heard the chain and lock begin to rattle and Rachel appeared in baggy baby pink sweats.

"Finn!" she sprung! Rachel shuffled and hid her body behind the door, so that Finn could only she her head, embarrassed by her lack of formal clothing.

"I'm here to take you to David's party, I know you said you couldn't go and you had clarinet but I thought I'd just come and see if you had changed your mind while I was on my way" Finn accompanied this by his famous puppy eyes.

"Finn, I really can't…"

"Rach, please?" Finn emphasized his eyes "It's because of Quinn right? Look she is a complete snob, you're really awesome Rach and when you have that much talent like you, sure people are bound to get envious. You must be used to it?" Finn rambled on but what he saw as a friendly pep talk Rachel saw as a real meaningful speech, she nodded and smiled. "C'mon Rach, pwease"

"Wait I can't go like this" and pointed to her oversized sweater.

"You look fine" He side smiled.

Wait what was she saying she can't go she doesn't mingle with any of those people.

"I got to get changed, I'll be a second come in a sit down." She directed Finn to the lounge and then ran upstairs.

Finn hissed "YES!" Then realized that he had actually said it out loud. Finn sat down on the sofa but then immediately got up again, Finn was nervous and it was showing. Finn hadn't noticed but one of Rachel's fathers was watching as he sat in the adjoining kitchen. Finn started to walk over the to the mantle and looked and looked at all of the pictures, Rachel with certificates, trophies and medals. She looked adorable.

Finn heard light footsteps descending the flight of the stairs, he rushed to see Rachel emergeing as the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Rachel was wearing a grey tank top with a short purple skirt and grey tights and her hair swept over her shoulders in light spiral curls. Rachel had only been up the stairs for ten minutes tops and yet she looked worth a a million bucks.

"Ready?" Finn asked acting like he hadn't noticed that she'd even changed.

"Yep" Ugh! Finn hadn't noticed her outfit.

Finn opened the door for Rachel and showed her to his car.

"Nice car Finn"

"Thanks Mum… Lent it to me" They both giggled, they knew that his mum hadn't let him borrow it.

"Rach, you look stunning" he whispered.

In fact it was so quite she didn't hear him.

"Pardon, Finn?"

"Oh I said I-like-those-trees-there-very…"

WHAT! Did he just say that he liked trees… Oh god!

"Yeah there very leafy aren't they?" Rachel joked.

They were nearing David's house and Rachel was nervous. She had never gone to one of these jock things. And did Finn say Quinn would be there?

They pulled up and they slowly and reluctantly, made their way to David's door.

"Coat, Rach?" Finn spoke loudly over the music and Rachel handed him her red tartan coat.

"Thanks Finn" Just as Rachel spoke a furious Quinn made her way down the stairs shocked at the audacity of Rachel to show up at a party were she was present. She shook her head and walked off. Finn hadn't noticed he was still trying to add two more coats to the pile and on the already full coat hook.

"Ill get us some drinks, yer?"

As Rachel walked off towards the kitchen to get the beverages, Quinn was there whispering into David's ear who was surrounded by cheerleaders. David nodded at Quinn and started to slowly walk towards Rachel!

"Who invited you?" Rachel's heart sank as Quinn and her crew started to giggle and point. "Save it, just go. I mean look at you. Bye" and he winked.

Rachel was shaken with humiliation she carefully put the drink down and turned around walked swiftly out of the kitchen and back to Finn who was still wrestling with the coats. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"In leaving" her voice was stricken with fear from holding her tears back.

"Rach? We just got here"

"Finn, you stay. I'll see you Monday" She grabbed her coat and opened the front door and slammed it on her way out. As Finn watched Rachel leave he heard a snigger he had heard many times before, he turned to see Quinn along with Santana and Brittney. Quinn shot Finn her Sexiest smile and Finn just turned around grabbed his gullet and left.

Quinn knew Finn was soon going to be QB1 and as head cheerleader and she needed to be on better than his good side. Plus that was her best look!

Finn jumped to his car and drove along trying to catch up with Rachel who was already making her way home. When Finn spotted her he rolled down the window and slowed down.

"Rachel! Stop please!" He begged

"I'm not going back and I shouldn't have come"

"You know what Rachel, I only wanted to come because I wanted to see you again!"

Rachel Stopped.

Finn braked.

Rachel got in the car.

"Really? Me?" she whimpered.

"Yeah I needed help with… my-Spanish-verbs!" There his mouth goes again saying something completely different to his mind. He wanted to say how he loved to spend time with her and even when they didn't talk it didn't matter.

"Ohh um Finn you know that a party probably isn't the best setting, you know studies have shown…" She stopped.

Finn took Rachel home. When the car stopped, Finn and Rachel got out and he walked her to his door, instead of her entering her front door she sat on her step. Finn didn't know what to do, Did he leave or sit with her?

He sat down right next to her.

He got close and put his arm around her. "It's alright Rach".

As soon as he said that she couldn't help it she just burst into tears. She buried her head into his chest. She looked up at him, Finn turned to Rachel.

"You look Stunning, Rach" This time she heard. He lifted his hand and slowly remove the long strand of hair covering her gorgeous brown eyes, he was going to kiss her, he was moving in.

"Thanks Finn" and she hopped up, off the step and she went inside.

Finn was left completely flustered, he normally couldn't get girls to stay away from him but yeah sure he was disappointed she didn't kiss him but he found it so sexy that she didn't kiss him. Rachel must be some sort of love expert she knew exactly how to make him go crazy, she obviously knew he wanted to kiss her, I mean he made it damn obvious! He walked back to his car a grin on his face, which he always had after seeing Rachel… in fact the new name 'the Rachel grin". Still with adrenaline through his veins. Hard.

-x-

Wait! A thought popped in to Berry's mind.

Was Finn leaning into to kiss her? NO!

Poor Rachel was completely oblivious.

-x-

Finn did learn one thing that night. He needed to see Rach again. Tomorrow.


	4. Date? One

Finn Hudson knew very little about one Rachel Berry, but it was just something about her that just kept him coming back for more. Finn had had many girls through themselves at him, all because he was a certain position on the football team. Finn wasn't Puck though, Puck loved it Finn hated it, sure he found it flattering but it was hard to just have girls that were friends. Rachel was very cute but she hadn't texted him in fact she had only texted him once to make sure he had her number. Finn started to find himself having weird feelings towards Rachel, things that he hadn't felt for any girl… Finn wasn't declaring his love for her he just had respect for Rachel she wasn't like the other girls. Finn had only known Rachel for a few days but he was convinced he was crushing on Rachel, majorly. Finn wanted to know what had gone down with Quinn.

Rachel was washing her hair when her phone beeped, her dads were in the house and if the text wasn't from them then… FINN! Rachel soaking wet and dripping with soap jumped out of the shower… naked. She rushed to her phone and read the text'

'Hey. I'm sorry about last night. I'll make it up to you tonight? 6.30? Finn'

'Is this about the verbs?'

'No. 6.30?'

'Okay'

Rachel cheered and jumped, it was then she noticed she was naked, she quickly returned to the shower and looked at her clock, IT WAS 3.46! Oh there was no time! Rachel finished her shower and spent the rest of the night frantically looking round for some clothing or something. Rachel had gotten changed several times over when she finally decided on a pair of red tartan tights with a purple skirt with a black turtle neck sweater.

"Dad I'm going out tonight!"

"Rachel come here a second?" Rachel swung and jumped down the stairs and entered her living room.

"Problem daddy?"

"Who are you going out with? And where?"

"Finn and a surprise" Rachel said with a glow she just couldn't shake off.

"Argh, is this the gentleman from last night?"

"Yes, why?" Rachel said rocking cheerfully back and forth on her heels.

"And you like him?" He father didn't need to ask her that. "Rachel, I have never seen a young man so nervous to be escorting you to a party, he likes you Rachel" Rachel blushed and just walked off with a spring in her step.

-x-

Before Rachel knew it, it was nearing six thirty and Rachel's nervous were getting crazy outta control. She didn't even know where he was taking her, she didn't care she just wanted to go. There was a knock at the door and Rachel just sat still, Rachel didn't even register it. It was only when it knocked again that Leroy, one of Rachel's fathers ran down the stairs mouthing 'Rachel, door?' Rachel jumped to attention, she stood up grabbed her purse and walked gradually towards the door looking around her trying to slow her breathing.

To Finn it felt like an hour had passed waiting at that door. Finn had never been so nervous, Finn had known Rachel for a matter of days and he knew little about her but he knew she liked to and could sing, beautifully so. Finn had an idea and wasn't sure if she'd like it but it could work and hopefully it would. All Finn wanted to achieve tonight was for Rachel to notice him, he was sure that she did up until he totally blanked him when he went in for a kiss. Well what more could he do? Other than climb up her trellis and lay one on her right there and then! Well if this didn't work that was plan B Finn joked. Finn realised he had never really been along with Rachel apart from the two minutes in the office and the car journeys but that was just filled with awkward silences. So Finn planned to take Rachel to a still a public place but it would just be them there and boy he couldn't wait to get to know her. He had only really gotten to know her through paper triangle messages and spying on her in the girl's locker room.

Finn knew he wasn't very clever, he lived in a town where you grew up in Lima Ohio and you Stayed in Lima Ohio. Finns father died when he was only a few months old and he obviously had no memories of him, so Finn had never really had a male role model. Finn's mum was amazing in Finns eyes to have brought him up alone all of her life, she had never really had any male company after his fathers death. Finn admired her for that but he wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't ready or she believed he wasn't and to be honest Finn himself didn't know if he was.

Finn waited and waited and waited. Until an anxious Rachel answered the door. They both took a deep breath and… it started. Finn just took in the image of her and all the plans of tonight were SLAP wiped out of his head.

"Hi, Finn?" Rachel said with her dad standing in the background with him wearing an excessive smile, for if Rachel couldn't see the truth in Finn's smile, her father certainly did.

"Yeah, Hi Rach, Ready?"

"Yeah, bye daddy"

"Bye sir" Finn hadn't even noticed Rachel's dad, Finn didn't notice anything but Rachel.

"Bye Sweetheart…Be safe… Bye Finn" And he shot a knowing glance.

Wait! Her dad was there? He knew his name? Had Rach been talking about him? Little Finn knew that not an minute passed without Rachel mentioning Finns name.

Finn shut the door being Rachel and pointed to his shabby red truck parked in the layby, Finn couldn't get away with stealing his mums car two nights in a row.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Rach, I have known you for a few days. I don't know you. So if this idea sucks I'm so so so so sorry."

"Finn you taking me out stopped me from having a two hour piano lesson, for that I'm truly grateful."

As soon as Rachel said that Finn felt pressure, he had taken her away from an important lesson. OH NO! Was that what she had talked to her dad about! Did he pressurize her to come tonight? Finns mind was going crazy. He seriously needed to calm down or he was going to crash.

"Okay. So you do a lot of music?" Finn asked trying to change the subject, don't know why since he was pretty much there.

"Finn" Rachel said glaring "I'm annoyingly persistent, everyone says so, I'll ask you again. Where are we going?"

"Rachel I think it's cute." A final attempt to change the subject.

Fail.

"Finn!" by the time Rachel spoke she knew where they were.

"Okay so here is the explanation. You like to sing, So I thought we could go to the Roller skating karaoke disco thingy, I'm sorry it totally sucks in fact ill drive you home now." Finn said getting short of breathe.

"Finn I have lived in Lima all my life and I live literally twenty minutes away and I have never done this before"

"Seriously?" Finn might of just hit the nail on the head!

They walked in and walked straight to the counter.

"Size?" The peppy girl from behind the desk asked?

"I'm a size 10, Rach?"

"7"

"Awesome, ten bucks please?"

Shit! Rachel had forgotten her purse but while she was patting herself down beeging that this wasn't happening she heard.

"Thanks guys, cute couple by the way, have fun!"

"Finn, you didn't need to… ill pay you back!"

"No Rach, I owe you one after last night. But you got to help me with my verbs for spaninsh?"

"Deal!" She said shaking his hand.

They laced up their skates and Rachel raced ahead with excitement but smoothly fell on her bum immediately, Finn giggled and helped her up. He extended his arm and pulled her up. Rachel was amazed he was very strong. Rachel went to let go of his hand but he had a tight grip. Finn didn't want to let go he liked his hands in hers, but he felt her trying to realise he quickly thought of an excuse

"I-I umm I read somewhere that it's better to hold hands while going round it keeps you… balanced on the rink and yeah…" Yeah he totally got away with it.

What a load of crap Rachel thought. But she wasn't complaining she liked it, a lot.


	5. Date Two

**I'm so sorry this is kind of rubbish, I have work to do before Easter. Please review there the only thing that keeps me going .**

They slowly made their way around, Rachel repeatedly falling over and Finn helping her up.

"Hungary Rach?" Finn asked hoping for her to say yes, since he was starving.

"no" Rachel said.

Finn's heart sunk.

She too was starving but she didn't want to say yes and then Finn pay for her to eat.

Unfortunately for Rachel mentioning food brought her hunger to her stomachs attention and it growled loudly.

"Rach, I think your tummy disagrees" He said chuckling her and leading her off the rink. He was carefully and still holding her hand.

"Two fries please?"

The girl nodded in response.

"Thanks Finn"

"Seriously Rach, don't worry"

" You know we can probably release our hands, I'm pretty sure I can balance on my own now Finn"

"Ohh yeah sorry" They both let go, regretting it instantly.

"You sure you have never been skating Rach?" Finn teased.

The fries quickly arrived.

And the couple couldn't stop talking, it came naturally

"Okay so you put a gold star after your name cause one day you will be one?"

"yep, crazy I know"

"Rach, you're already a star do you seriously not hear yourself when you sing?"

Rachel blushed.

"So Rach was this good idea?"

"Yep" she said chomping down on a chip.

"Your butts gonna sting"

"That's the best bit!" Rachel joked.

The pair finished there chips and went back to the rink. They entered the rink and Finn started to skate.

"FINN?"

"Okay Rach?"

"Balance?" She said rolling her hand out.

"Oh yeah, we would want your bum to get any worse" he laughed.

She winked and clasped on, and they glided round.

Finn started to get cocky.

"Look im going backwards!" then smack bum first, since he was still a tight latch in Rachel's hand she soon followed. Finn quickly held his hands out and caught Rachel. They both giggled but then the atmosphere changed in a second. They were watching each others eyes then lips, they were saying so much to each other but through their eyes, they then both leaned in simultaneously slower and slower only a centimetre away when…

"LAST CALL FOR KAREOKE!" They both snapped out.

"Karaoke!" She attempted to pull Finn up.

They rushed over to the sheet, "one more please" Rachel said bouncing.

"Sorry! Its only couples, what about your boyfriend?"

"I-I-I- will sing with you."

"Really?" she looked at Finn with her beautiful chocolate eyes. How could he say no to that?

"You guys are next, last song, we only have one song… no re-runs you see!"

"Okay what is it?"

"Start of something new High school musical!"

"Oh" Finn said still not believing what he did.

"Don't worry we will rock it!"

They started to get on stage.

"What am I doing!" Finn mumbled to himself.

Rachel started to sing! ARGHHHH NO BACKING OUT!

His parting was coming and coming! He was gonna suck, suck, suck so bad!

He sang.

Rachel was amazed.

The song finished.

Finn was an amazing singer sure it wasn't perfect. They unlaced their skates and left in silence. Rachel was so turned on at Finn right now she didn't know what had come over her.

They got into his truck.

Rachel broke the silence.

"Finn tonight you were truly outstanding sure it was flawed but I mean I would love to sing with you again, anytime. Serious."

"Rach that is so sweet but please I know but I did it for you… I would of hated to promise you a song and then you not actually do it."

"It's the truth, I don't lie… I wouldn't not to you"

He smiled.

They arrived at Rachel's, Finn still blushing.

"Finn walk me to my door?"

"Sure"

They walked to the door, huddled close.

"Finn thanks for tonight"

"It was the least I could do, given…"

"I'd much rather of had a date with you than my piano. Anyday"

"A date?" Finn questioned.

"I meant a meeting of friendship and camaraderie" She guessed.

"So not a date?" Finn was puzzled.

"I-I" Finn smiled at her cuteness he tilted her chin with his hand up towards him and he leaned in.

Rachel just let him carry on, starting to lower her eye lids.

"RACHEL" Her father called her from inside the house. Once again they broke out of their trance…

"Come on!" Finn mumbled

"bye"

"bye" and they turned around, Rachel entered her house and Finn returned to his car.

Finn looked to Rachel room and the light turned on and so did the light on her phone, it was Finn.

'Rachel open your window'

Rachel opened her window and looked out to Finns empty car.

Two hands gripping on to the window sill.

"Rachel, help?"

Finn had climbed up her trellis and reached for her room.

She pulled him up best she could and he thumped on her floor and he crashed though the window.

"Finn, what on earth?"

Finn pulled Rachel down to where he was on the floor and kissed her, and soft and gentle peck.

"Wow" Rachel sighed.

"It was a date." Finn stated.

Rachel didn't know what to do next… did Finn expect more?

Finn climbed on the bed and tapped for her to perch next to him.

"Finn, that was my first kiss." Rachel whispered.

"Mine too. Im so happy it was you" Finn confided. "Wait, really? But you're so beautiful Rach?"

Thank god it was dark her face went as red as a tomato.

"Finn, do you mean that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie, not to you."

Finn and Rachel just sat talking into the night. All they wanted was to know more.


	6. Hit & Run

THIS IS A SHORT ONE BUT I HAVE TRIED TO ADD A SENSE OF HUMOR, I HAVE LOADS OF IDEAS SO THERE WILL BE MANY MORE IDEAS!

Finn opened one eye and yawned. This wasn't his room? Finn had fallen asleep in Rachel's room. Rachel was buried deep in Finn's chest, snoring away. Finn needed to pee desperately, he shifted left then right but he didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty lying next to him. Finn managed to wriggle his escape from Rachel's embrace. Finn perched himself at the foot of Rachel's bed, Finn couldn't leave Rachel's room in case her parents saw Finn, plus he didn't even know what room the toilet was. Imagine what Rachel's parents would think they had done if they stumbled in on them asleep on her bed, thank god Finn had for the first time in his life woken early. It was five twenty one and Finn didn't know what to do, he looked around the room was a peachy colour filled with many pink ornaments and a giant gold star hanging on Rachel's door. It wasn't long before Finn got bored, Finn decided he was going have to leave before his mum had discovered him missing and presumed the worse as he knew she would do. Finn crouched down to take one final look at Rachel he swept away her hair and kissed her forehead, Rachel's eye burst open and she smacked Finn up the nose. Finn fell back knocking over Rachel's mirror. Luckily Finns hand muffled her mouth before she screamed, Rachel realised what she had done, she climbed off her bed on all fours and went down to Finn who had taken quite a punch off small sleepy Rachel. Finn went to swipe his nose when he realised it was bleeding, Finn hated the sight of blood in fact it was a serious fear, Rachel went behind him and he flopped back, Finn had such a serious phobia he fainted.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel's Father shouted up.

'Good one' Rachel thought…

"Yes dad just fell out of bed. No need to come up or anything?" Rachel didn't cover that up very well.

"Ill come and help you" He said suspiciously making his way up the stairs. Rachel rushed and locked her door. Rachel was seriously screwed she had a unconscious boy on her floor with blood streaming down his face and he was in her room with them both wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Leroy felt that the door was locked and knew something was up.

"Rachel open this door now please"

"Dad I-I-I'm… menstruating and I can't come to the door" Rachel cringed, she knew this was the only thing she knew her father would back off from.

"Oh I'll go back down, I'll umm… get some leaflets, yeah that's right, ill nip down the clinic, be home soon"

Rachel gave a sigh of relieve sure she was dying of embarrassment. But she had saved Finn and her life, well kind of.

Rachel leant Finn up and shook him. Finn quickly came to, Rachel was smart enough to have wiped all the blood up, she didn't needed him doing that again. Finn woke up.

"Rach, you were asleep and now your not?" Finn had gone all giddy. Rachel wasn't sure should she take him to a hospitial, Rachel decided to just let him come to by himself Rachel picked up his jacket and shoes and helped him up. She rushed Finn down the stairs, since her dad was out of town and the other rushed to the clinic she knew it was safe as long as they hurried.

Rachel ran Finn out to his truck, She decided that although he probably didn't need hospitial she had better drive. Rachel had never driven something like this, Rachel pulled out banging along the road as she went, Finn started to speak.

"Did you hit me?"

"Omy Finn I'm so sorry, reflexes, curse them!"

"It's okay, Oh this is me" Finn said rubbing his head. "How are you getting home?"

"Ill run, don't worry. Call me later. Bye"

"Bye…"

Rachel ran all the way home and just made it back in time. Her dad pulled up three minutes later, Rachel changed into pjs and walked down stairs rubbing her stomach…

"owwww…" Rachel's dad had brought several leaflets home


	7. My Girl

Rachel hadn't spoken to Finn since their last encounter on the Saturday night/ Sunday morning. Rachel knew this feeling all too well, not that anything like this had ever happened before but the feeling of regret and shame. Rachel just assumed that high school boys weren't for her, but one of Rachel's main fears were that maybe boys just wouldn't like her full stop. Rachel just couldn't see the time to like a girl like her. Rachel was under no illusion she knew she was unliked and the majority of the school hated her but she didn't care… Wait who was she kidding of course she cared Rachel hated having to walk around school alone and sitting at a random lunch table. Rachel craved popularity but she wasn't going to change who she was just to have a partner in P.E she was who she was take it or leave it.

Rachel strolled into school to find Finn pacing.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel was readying herself for the part where finn would say 'he din't know what had come over him and he wanted to remain friends' which she knew meant 'please don't tell anyone'. Finn started to speak.

"Rach I don't know what I was thinking on Saturday."

"Look Finn let's just be friends, and no Finn I won't tell anyone" she whimpered.

"Eh?"

"Well we both know what's coming, don't we?"

Finn was completely puzzled and had no idea of what was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh I was just going to say that I was sorry for breaking your mirror"

Rachel just stood.

"I just wanted to let you know I never pictured my first kiss followed by a bloody noise and having to be snuck out of your house and although I felt like I was going crazy when I woke up at your house I'm glad it happened how it did cause… it was perfect" He shuffled his feet and bowed his head in embarrassment.

Rachel stood in complete horror, did he just say it was… perfect? Wait did he actually say that? Rachel just couldn't contain her joy, she was practically bursting until…

"Finn it was amazing and totally romantic, even though I had to sit down with my dad's and have a very awkward talk about 'the facts of a woman's life'" she struggled to get in one breath.

"Yeah… sorry about that and that you had to run home" he said cracking a smile.

The bell went, Finn really didn't want to leave he had so much more to say, like could he kiss her again? But he decided against it, he wasn't even sure if she wanted a relationship with him, did he want one?

The pair shared a warm smile and walked away in opposite directions. Both wearing an unmistakeable smile that they had reserved just for each other.

-x-

Football practice had just ended Finn and Puck ran in whipping each other with towels.

"Finn, we have been friends along time right… So I can't totally trust you, right?"

"Okay?" Finn answered nervously.

"So there is this girl…"

"Wait dude a girl really?" Finn tried to joke to break the atmosphere.

"Finn I think I've fallen for a loser" Puck said hanging his head in shame. "You know that Rachel girl?"

"Yeah…" Finn knew a lot of Rachels.

"She's alright and I hear Jewish which gives her an edge, shes kind of hot too"

It was just starting to dawn on Finn that he might be talking about Rachel Berry. Finn's worse nightmare, was unfolding in front of him.

"Wait are you crushing on her? Rachel Berry?"

"Yes dude I know she's a totally reject but that kind of makes her forbidden and I mean I like forbidden fruit" Puck jestered.

Finns look was one of seriousness, he gulped while his heart was thumping.

"Oh great!" Finn yelled "Brilliant, great!" He said pulling his t-shirt over his head and stroming out while doing his flys up.

His heart had officially stopped, should he tell Puck to back off or did he call it off with Rachel? Was there anything to call off? In fact why was there no talk of them getting together, was she embarrassed by him? Finn was working himself in to a deep hole.

Rachel was sat in Bio looking at the book that reminded her of Finn ever since she lent it to him. Rachel was thinking the exact same thing as Finn. She wanted to talk to him about it but she was scared, would he just laugh in her face?

-x-

Finn was trying to remember if even took US History, Rachel and his eyes both met she started to walk towards him when Azimo and Karosky came up behind him smacking him on the back.

"Finn, you weren't at Davids party?" Azimo queried.

"Yeah I had to look after a friend" Finn said trying to shake them so he could and have a much needed talk to Rachel.

"Oh which friend?" Karosky pushed.

"Rachel, sorry I got to just go…" Finn said starting to move.

"Berry?"

"Yes"

"Finn look your new and that's awesome it really is but you need to know… where you lay on the chain"

"Chain?" Finn was lost again.

" Your… were at the top" Azimo said pointing at them all. "Shes, not even on it" He said throwing a glance back at Rachel who was hovering about five meters back. She knew they were talking about her.

Finn laughed. "Dude, seriously not cool, if that's your attempt of sounding threatening its laughable, who I hang around with is nothing to do with you and your football pals"

Rachel saw him laughing with them and her heart sank she felt so small. She turned in tears and walked, no ran to the girls bathroom in slow sobs.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Karosky raised his voice.

"Don't bother" Finn huffed. He slammed his locker and walked in the direction of where he had kast seen Rachel.

Azimo pulled him back slammig him into the locker. "If you know whats good for you, you'll stay away from her"

Finn watched as the two jocks high fived and walked off.

Finn was confused, infact that seems to be all he has been today, it was nearing lunch and he had had quite a day and it looked like it was only getting worse. It was werid Finn thought that Rachel was one of the coolest people in this crappy school, in this crappy town she had dreams and he actually believed she could achieve them. How was that not attractive? So Rachel Berry was considered uncool but she was so… well cool! Where did he go from here?

-x-

Rachel was wiping away the mascara stain from her cheek. She knew it was too good to be true. It no he was too good to be true, he saw her as a joke just like the rest of the school. And she thought she had really found it this time!

Rachel finally emerged from the toliets, she decided she wasn't going to play up to his idea of a joke.

Finn came running in "Rach wait up"

"What? Finn?" She said stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you had before so I could wait for you? And we go to lunch together?"

"Nice Finn but I don't like being part of your put-on. Thanks" She uncrossed her arms and continued to walk away.

"What? Please Rachel stop"

" Finn I watched you with your illiterate football 'buds' I thought you were special and different and all this time you didn't want me you want some sort of joke to get you settled in this school"

"What are you on about I am different and spec… wait did you call me special? I do want you, I mean your… Look I have to go but please just Ill text you"

"Don't bother Finn…" and she walked into her classroom. Finn felt like burying his head in his hands and just giving up… But he didn't want to not on Rachel she was.. different.

-x-

It was time for lunch Rachel looked around Finn she was hoping he'd be there. But no he wasn't, Finn had study hall he decided to skip it and go for a shower since he didn't have one earlier and all this stress was sweating him out. He stank.

He walked out of the shower to find his 'illiterate football buds' getting in from some drills, he wrapped a towel round his waist and walked in.

"Guys, I'm not going to stop hanging with Rachel. I really like her and I think you should mind your own business I'm not hurting you guys…"

"Aww look he has a crush on the midget" they interrupted him. Finn had tried to be the better man but he was getting hot under his collar. Fine have ago at him but not Rach she hadn't done anything. But he couldn't do anything, He was new what could he do? Finn ignored them changed and got out as quick as he could.

-x-

Once again Finns eyes caught Rachel's, she just walked away. He decided it might be better if he went over to hers and spoke about it out of school. But suddenly he heard gasps and laughed, he wanted in on this joke he ran over to find Rachel dripping with slushy and on the floor. Azimo and Karosky had slushed her and Azimo was shouting

"Stay down Berry don't even bother getting up cause it isn't worth it don't you get it you're the joke and you always have been"

Finn couldn't help it.

SMACK.

Azimo got a punch right in the face and he flew back. Karosky being the coward he was backed off into a nearby classroom. Finn went into full blown fight with Azimo.

"Stay away from my girl" He repeated. Rachel was screaming.

"Stop Finn please just stop"

Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder he stopped at her touch he just stood up took her by the hand and raced her up the hall until they got to the main entrance not to far but out of the way. Finn was amazed that no one had stopped him. He just pulled Rachel in for a hug no one was around, she was dripping wet. He just breathed into her.

"Im so sorry Rachel, you're not a joke you're the only one that isn't"

"It's okay, Finnim getting you wet" She said while starting to pull away.

"I don't care" He said pulling her back.

"You called me 'your girl' Finn?"

"You called me special" They laughed. He relished her.

"So im not a joke?"

"Who told you that?"

" I Saw you laughing with Azimo"

"I was laughing at them." He said swinging her hands.

"Ok sorry about earlier then"

Finn was interrupted by Principal Figgins. "Mr Hudson my office now!"

Figgins walked off.

Rachel started to walk off, Finn tried to talk to her but he was being watched By Figgins.

Finn walked into the office walking in shame to see Azimo with a bloody noise. He was ashamed. He sat down and received a lecture.

But all Finn could do was smile.

-x-

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU.


	8. PLease Stay the Night?

A few weeks had passed since Finn's fight with Azimo and Karosky. He and Rachel hadn't spoken about getting into a relationship because they were both just enjoying spending time together and neither wanted to ruin it. Rachel had been begging Finn to watch Casa Blanca with her, Finn hated movies like that but with Rachel he didn't need to be asked twice, Finn just liked spending time with Rachel. Recently Finn had noticed that Rachel kind of ignored him at school, sometimes she wouldn't even look at him but as soon as school was over she would text him asking him to come over and they'd chat late into the night… Finn was starting to wonder if she was ashamed of him or something… He needed to confront her.

Finn saw Rachel from across the hall, it was now or never. He walked slowly, awkwardly smiling and waving. "Rach, we still on for tonight?"

"Oh Finn can't umm talk"

He pulled her back by her shoulder, "Why do you always do that never seem to have time for me at school?"

"Finn…" She dragged him to the side "I don't want you to be seen with me, god knows what would happen if Azimo caught sight of you talking to me, I'm bad for your image and you're new it wouldn't be fair for you to keep getting slushed because of me."

Finn was slightly flattered but enraged that she felt that she was some sort of a burden to him. "Rachel, stop you're not a drain on my image. Come on we have Spanish now right? Let's go" He smiled and spoke quickly as if he was sweeping what she had just said under the carpet, he didn't understand how Rachel didn't see that she was one of the coolest people in this school.

All the way through Spanish Rachel and Finn talked. Finn was telling her how he needed a job of the Christmas holidays because he was saving up for a new car.

"I like your truck, I always know when you pull up outside cause I can hear it half way down the street."

"Yeah exactly apparently I wake the neighbours up when I come back from yours" Thay both laughed.

The pair continued talking throughout the lesson.

-x-

Finn drove up to the Berry's house, it was freezing so he had his lettermans jacket on he didn't normally wear it out of school but he was so cold. He noticed that Rachel's dads weren't home, their cars weren't in the drive. Rachel opened the door slightly.

"See knew you were here"

Finn entered the house and quickly shut the door behind him trying to keep all the heat in.

"Your dads out Rach?" Rachel had gone to the kitchen to get the popcorn and drinks, since they did this a lot over the weekends it was pretty routine. Finn went through to help, they carried the snacks up to Rachel's room. Rachel jumped on the bed.

"I have a surprise Finn!" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"What? I love surprises!"

She took out a DVD out from behind her back, it read 'Zombies Strike Back II'. "You have been so generous sitting through endless romance films with me and I thought I would play fair and watch this, I saw you looking at it when we were at the Video store the other day"

An enormous grin was stretched on Finns face. "Wow thanks? But Rachel you hate scary films? You know I'm okay with watching your films." Rachel was already putting it in her TV though.

"It's fine, you know its weird the fact that you hate real blood yet you seem to love all the blood and guts in movies"

"Yeah never thought of it like that" Finn patted the bed next to him for Rachel to sit. "Is it me or is it super cold?"

"Yeah the heating's gone" The movie started to play and before Finn knew it Rachel was buried deep in his chest squealing at every relatively scary movie screaming "Noo don't go in there..." She was gripping tight onto his hands and threw her arms round his neck.

There was a knock on Rachel's bedroom door, Rachel's dads popped there head round to find Finn and Rachel under her covers huddled up fast asleep with the television blaring. One of Rachel's father walked round to Rachel who was lightly snoring. "Rachel? Honey its two in the morning".

Rachel jumped straight to her senses. "damn, Finn… Wake up its like two!". Rachel's Dads left Rachel to wake Finn up…

"we're on our way to bed… If Finn would like he can stay the night, in the guest room"

"Okay…" Rachel ran after her dads. " Umm dad me and Finn just fell asleep, you know nothing happened we just drifted off" Rachel said while still half asleep

"We know Rachel, we trust you don't worry plus Finn is a nice lad, just if he stays in the guest room please" He grinned. She nodded. So her dads approve of Finn, He really was something special, but she already knew that. Rachel went back to Finn who was just beginning to sit up.

"Finn would you like to stay the night, it's really quite late you know"

"Umm yeah sure, ill text my mum… Is that alright with your dads?"

"Yes they suggested it, they are quite taken with you, I'll get you one of their pj sets and show you to the room" Rachel took him by the hand and led Finn through the dark to his room for the night, Rachel got some tracksuit bottoms and a sweat shirt out of the wardrobe and placed them on the bed. "Here I'll leave you to it," and Rachel leant in and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Rachel, thank you"

Rachel tip toed back to her room got changed and into bed, still warm and Finns scent still lingered on her pillow, she curled up with plenty to dream about.

-x-

Rachel woke up to the sound of her alarm clock bleeping, Rachel woke up slipped on her dressing gown and then BAM she remembered who was in the room next door, Rachel hovered past her dads room they were still asleep and she crept onto to Finns were she heard the bed creek, Rachel popped her head round to find Finn stretching and flexing.

"Sleep well?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah thank you for letting me stay and your dads stuff, they don't mind right?"

"Finn they were so mad and those clothes are their favourite ones"

"What no! I-I RACHEL?"

Rachel just burst out laughing "Finn I was joking" Finn had a sigh of relief. "Breakfast?"

"Sure" Rachel and Finn went down to the kitchen.

"So Rach should we make your dads breakfast? As like a thanks or something?"

"Yeah okay, but I can't cook, I can manage cereal?"

"Arr well I am an awesome cook"

"Okay let's see what we've got" As Rachel reeled off what was in the cupboards and her fridge…

"Okay so let's getting cracking" Finn said waving an egg. Rachel turned up the radio and started to help Finn.

"This is one of my Favourite songs" Rachel started to lightly dance around her kitchen Finn took her hand and started to dance too twirling her around. Rachel's dad came down.

"Cooking breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes Mr Berry, we were actually cooking some for you too as a kind of thanks for last night, sorry I fell asleep but thanks for letting me stay the night"

"Wow thank Finn its really okay you didn't have too, smells awesome, Ill be in the other room"

Finn nodded and started to serve up the breakfast. Rachel took it through.

"Dads said it was delicious, I didn't know you could cook" Just as Rachel said that the post came, Rachel ran to the door while Finn served up his and Rachel's breakfast and placed it on the table.

"Finn, I have an idea I need to make a quick phone call" Finn just shook his head and started to eat… It really was good.

A couple of minutes Rachel came skipping through… "Finn! I got us a Christmas job! It's at this camp, I use to attend but this year I qualify to be a supervisor, they said in their letter that they were running low this year on helpers so I asked about you and they said that it would be good"

"Wow awesome Rach and this way we get to spend the holidays together" He smiled realizing he said that out loud.

"Yes that too" She smiled shyly and tucked into her breakfast.

They finished up and Finn got changed.

"I better go now mum will be wondering where I am"

"Really you have to go now?" Rachel said with the disappointment leaking out.

"Yes, I want to meet you tomorrow I'll come get you at seven"

"Tomorrow, why?" Rachel wasn't sure if she could do tomorrow, it was her birthday Finn didn't know and she hadn't even told him, how was she supposed to…

"Yes, Can you come?" Finn knew it was her birthday, why hadn't she told him, he saw it circled on her calendar when he went round her house last week, Finn had planned something really special, he knew Rachel liked romance so Finn was going to have a crack at it but he needed Rachel to be there obviously, he didn't want to tell her he knew it was her birthday just yet.

"Yes sure" Rachel unlatched her door and walked Finn to his truck.

"You know your all types of special Rachel, Thanks" He got in his truck and drove away.

Rachel just stood Stunned and with her mind racing over what tomorrow could bring.


	9. You can sleep with me?

It was nearing seven and Finn was still at his house loading up his trunk. He quickly texted Rachel:

'Forgot to tell you to bring Pj's and tell your dads that your sleeping round mine… separate rooms ofc ;) Finn '

Rachel was sat by the door when her phone flashed and seeing 'Finn' scrolled across the top of the message she quickly open and read the text and quickly replied..

'okay, Finn this is kind of scary what are we doing?'

She got no reply.

Rachel just ran through to her dads who were playing scrabble. "Dad,I…"

"Yes Rachel we know you're going out with Finn tonight" They said both rolling their eyes and smiling.

"No it was just… Hey! Im staying round his tonight"

"Ra…"

"In separate rooms Daddy" She said with a face of asking and begging.

They gave them a "Okay we trust you look"… She ran over and hugged them both when the door bell rang. She jumped and ran to the door to find the tall handsome Finn Hudson there waiting with a bunch of Roses…

"Finn what are these for?"

"Happy Birthday" he said with an unwipeable grin.

"How did you kn…"

"Because I remember when you that your favourite month was December and then I saw you had the ninetenith circled on your calendar, to be honest it was kind of a long shot but… I guess I was right"

"Wow you pay very close attention to what people say"

"Not really just you"

She smiled while hiding her head in the dozen of roses Finn had just thrust in her face they spelt like summer, she placed them in a vase with some water and shouted to her dads that she was off out.

"Im sorry my cars heating is broken so here" He gave her is letterman jacket "Wear it to keep warm, sorry it probably smells"

"Yeah…of you" She smiled while sweeping her hair of her face. "Wait won't you be cold"

"No don't worry" He opened her door for her.

"Thanks… Finn where are we going?"

"Shh Rach surprise"

She just sat there it was weirdly awkward, it was never awkward before between them.

They pulled up outside a dark wooded area. There were a couple of street lamps still alight.

They got out and Finn went round to the back of the truck and opened the boot and took out a couple of duffle bags and slung then round his shoulder.

"Finn this is like the movies were your lure me out into the woods and then go all crazy and kill me"

"Just wait a sec, im not going to kill youin the back of a woods" He laughed.

She shot him a serious glare.

"Come here" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

They walked a little when Finn dumped the bags down "Heres good"

Finn pulled out a blanket "Here spread this out please" He said passing it to Rach.

"Sure" She spread it out flattening it down. "Anything else?" Finn got out a tent bag and started to put it up. "Wait no we are not camping out here. No,no,no,no.!" Finn rushed down to Rachel.

"Its practicing for our Camping job at Christmas, I have another present for you I just didn't know where to give it too you and I thought were better then out where you can see it"

"I don't understa…"

"lay back on the blanket" Rachel didn't know what to do this was kind of scaring her but she trusted Finn 100% infact it was werid she had known him for a matter of months and she had full trust in him. So she did lay back and looked up at the nights sky full of stars. Finn layed down next to her, his hand intertwined with hers.

"You see that one, it's yours"

"What?"

"I didn't know what to get you, but I needed to get you something so rather then give you some gift that would have no meaning behind it I thought give you something that would mean something."

Finn handed her a brown envelope with a red frilly ribbon on it… "Plus I didn't have to wrap it up" He joked. Rachel sat up and opened the envelope it was an envelope saying that Finn had purchased a star on her behalf and called it 'Rach'. "I did it cause you put one after your name and now you actually own a star, since you are one you should have one"

Rachel had tears silently strolling down her face, no one had ever thought this much about a present for her, she had only mentioned her star thing once and that was on their first 'date', he really did pay attention to her.

"Oh Finn!" And she swang her arms around his neck and squeezed him tighter then ever. "Thank you" She whispered.

"You mean you really like it?" Finn was beyond amazed that he had struck it right for once.

"Yes Finn, I really like it!" She laid back down beside him. "Finn how do you know that that star is mine?"

"It out shines the rest,like you Rach" She snuggled in closer for warmth.

"Do we still have to sleep out here?"

"Yes come on its late and cold lets set up the tent" Finn got up and pulled her with them. Finn set it up quite quickly. "I was a boy scout"

A twig snapped in the bushes and Rachel darted straight next to him. "What was that?"

"probably one of those forest ninjas" Finn's jokes were awful but Rachel would laugh because he seemed to think they were funny. "Rachel, can I ask you something? Why if your so scared of camping are you taking a Christmas job doing it?"

"Honestly…" She took a deep breathe "because I know how much you wanted a new truck and I know that you probably wouldn't find another job and the only way that they would take you at Camp was because they knew me and I'd be there…plus as you said I'd get to be with you" She rambled it all out.

"Rach you really didn't have too" Finn's heart was jumping out of his skin, she was so… just… mesmerizing.

"Do you want to go? You can sleep round mine, if you would like" Rachel leaped over and hugged Fiin.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She said leaping back and quickly shoving the blanket and her PJs back into a bag as she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay, Rach" She was so cute when she was scared.

Finn quickly re-assembled the tent after just putting it up. Rachel picked up the bags and was ready to go. Rachel was happy about not having to camp out here all night but she was excited about going back to Finn's house, Rachel hadn't been to Finns their movie nights had always been round hers. Infact she hadn't really thought about it like that, werid wonder why… Finn picked up the remaining bags and started the walk back to the truck. Another thought hit Rachel she was going to meet his parents, Finn never really spoke about his parents… Rachel was quite nervous about.

It was one fifty-two when Finn arrived at his house. Finn turned off the ignition, Rachel started to get out…

"Rach… Umm, we don't have a spare room, well we do its full of my dads old stuff"

"Oh…" Rachel didn't understand what this meant for a minute. She just got out and rushed to his door, Finn followed. 'She took that easy' Finn thought.

Finn opened the door and with all the lights off he guessed his Mum was in bed so he dumped the bags and took Rachel upstairs. He gently creaked open the door and got out a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"Just get some stuff, I'll sleep on the floor"

Rachel just stood and watched as Finn set out his bed..

"You, you don't have to, to do that, I'll sleep on the floor" She said crouching down fluffing the pillows.

"Rach you're the guest"

"Or you could just sleep with me?"

Finn just stood there he would love to get into the bed with her would be a hell of a lot comfortable than the floor and she always tucks herself into him and well she helped him get to sleep.

"Finn we're best friends right? I trust you and it doesn't mean anything plus its super cold and you're hot, i-i-I mean warm" She blushed, this wasn't like her at all Rachel hated sleeping with people even when she was six she would get up two hours earlier to brush her teeth and hair cause she hated the thought of waking up next to someone and them laughing at her cause of her breathe or something. And she never even thought of sleeping with a boy before until she was married! But Finn just well he was making Rachel re-think everything. "It's just like we did yesterday night"

"Okay" Finn slipped in next to Rachel, she snuggled up next to him and Finn enfolded his arms around her. They were both thinking the same thing. 'I hope this night never ends'

The Rachel spoke "What will your Mum think if she finds us?" she whispered.

"She isn't home, I forgot she's out round Mandy's tonight"

"Finn…" Rachel whispered again "Tonight's been a good birthday, thank you"

Finn just couldn't, he leaned in and kissed her. "Goodnight" It was then silent.

They were both thinking the same thing. 'I hope this night never ends'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAP THERE WILL BE SOME PUCK AND MAYBE A DASH OF JESSIE


	10. What happened to you? And who is Jesse?

Rachel woke up from the sudden burst of sunshine in her face and the sweet smell of some sort of cooking going on down stairs. As soon as she had fully smelt the amazing scent she noticed the lack of presence next to her, where was Finn? Rachel rose and slowly made her way down the stairs as the smell got thicker and thicker she knew that smell, it was very familiar to her, Finns amazing pancakes.

"Miss Berry your breakfast awaits you" Finn said throwing a tea towel over his arm in a waiter like fashion as his sweeping hand pointed to the stack of pancakes laid out on the counter.

"Are th…"

"Topped with strawberries? Of course, is there any other way?" They laughed as Finn returned to the cooker.

"Thank you they are… perfect."

"You haven't even tried them yet?"

"Do I need to? You're an awesome cook. Finn, wheres your mum?"

"She was out all night, she will probably call so…" As soon as he had near finished the phone rang. "Arr there she is" Finn gleefully lightly skipped to the phone in the hallway as Rachel tucked into what tasted like heaven. Rachel was amazed at how Finn seemed to soak in every detail about her and more to the fact remember it. Rachel was under no illusion she knew she was very 'energetic' and Finn seemed to embrace it unlike anyone else who knew her. Just little things like the strawberries made Rachel sigh with pure happiness when Rachel was with Finn everything was just perfect it was regardless of what had happened previous as long as he was there nothing could be better in the world.

While Rachel was left pottering on her thoughts, Finn was on the phone to Puck.

"Hey Mum" Finn said still with what felt like adrenaline rushing through his veins from just waking up next to the surprise that was Rachel Berry.

"Dude, Its Puck, I'm cruising the street I'll be five minutes. Set up the Black Ops the quicker I beat yaw arse the better" and before Finn could practically beg him not to come Puck hanged up.

"But…" Owell, so what if Puck saw Rachel round his… wait a second… Puck, Rachel, Puck, Rachel was Finn forgetting something here? Finns eyes widen, Finn being the adorable fool he was had forgotten hands down about what Puck had said it what seemed to be a passing comment. Puck liked Rachel. Everytime Finn said it in his head it cracked his heart a little bit more… Finn had four minutes and counting to get the elfin beauty in his kitchen out before the 'Puckasaurus' came, Finn had been a great friend to Puck and he wasn't gonna get caught sleeping with the girl he recently confessed to liking. Finn dashed through to the kitchen and just stood in the doorway in complete awe at the blessing her had munching down on his homemade pancakes. He took one final look before he was going to have to practically rush her off her feet and out of the door. His perfect morning was ruined and unknown to Rachel's hers to was about to be.

"Rach. That was mum she… you need to go"

"Oh that's fine…"

"Now" Finn cut her off.

Rachel was baffled did Finns mum not like her? How could she dislike her when she hadn't even met her yet? Did she not approve of the sleeping arrangements? Oh crap she had made a bad impression and she hadn't even met her yet! Nice one Rachel she thought to herself.

Rachel rushed upstairs and Finn followed her, Rachel grabbed her clothes from the side chair.

"Where should I change?" She tugged at her top.

"Rachel couldn't you just… I meant now, couldn't you walk home in your…"

Rachel was amazed that the gentle man only a few minutes later was asking her to walk home in her short pyjamas! Rachel didn't care how much his mum wanted her out this was beyone absurd! Rachel snatched her clothes and bag and walked out and down the stairs. Rachel hadn't had any experience with boys but she knew that this wasn't right. Rachel in her true fashion slipped on her shoes near the front door and did what she knew best. Storm out.

Finn did nothing. Sure Finn didn't like what he had just done but 'bros before hoes' right?

Puck turned up. Half an hour later! Finn was fuming he could have spent that with Rachel and more to the point not have practically kicked her out.

Puck raced through, and dumped his smelly kit bag in the doorway of Finn's kitchen. Puck found Finn with his heads in his hands.

"Dude, pancakes. Sweet!" Puck sat down and picked of the strawberries and slung them in the bin. The strawberries that Finn had snuck into Mr Ormron's garden for were now in the bin, Finn new she loved strawberries so it was totally worth the risk.

"They're alright, were those Zombies at?" Puck said.

Finn followed still shocked at the way this morning had turned out. He was with Puck in his room when he really wanted to be with Rachel in here.

Puck thrashed Finn, Finn didn't even know what game they were playing he was just picturing Rachel walking home in her jim jams. Hours of endless crap had passed when a ring came from Finns letterman jacket.

"Dude your ringtone is totally gay"

Finn digged around for the familiar ring in his pocket, Rachel had once again left her phone in his jacket. The small envelope sign was up.

'Hey babe, I'll be round yours at three? Can't wait to see your beautiful face. Jesse xxx'

Who the fuck was this Jesse and why was he calling Rach babe?

"What have I done" Finn accidently said out loud. Puck paused the game in a flash and turned to his bud who was practically wallowing in self-pity.

"It's a girl. Knew it!, who is it? Quinn Fabray, hot one dude!"

"No its not its…" Finn couldn't say who it really was "It's her yes your right" As soon as he said it he regretted it a lot.

"Oops got to go dude mums putting on another movie tonight, cya later bro" and he high fivied the tall depressed man.

Finn heard the door crash as Puck left. It was nearing four and Finn needed to see Rachel and this mysterious stranger?

Finn as if by routine he grabbed Rachel's phone and his car keys and left his house to go and basically grovel at Rachel and apologise for him being such a douche and ruining their first 'sleepover' at his house.

-x-

Finn was just turning down her street when He saw Rachel but she wasn't alone in fact she was on top of what he was hoping was a long lost brother. Rachel was in fact having a piggy back off none the less Jesse ST. James. She was so happy. Happier then she had ever been with him. What was Finn to do? Carry on driving or to stop and talk?

It was official Rachel Berry was taken.

-x-x-x- Please review


	11. Ill always keep you safe From Zombies

Shit. She had seen him and just ignored him, she dropped off Jesses back and turned around away from Finn. Finn had to man up he really liked Rachel and he was a douche bag to her he pulled up, and slammed the door behind him.

"Rach, please just wait" he ran up and swooped in front of her, snatching her hands from the cross she was making with them.

"Finn, what is it?" She said moving her head away from him. Rachel wanted to just leap into his arms and run back to Finns and carry on this morning. But Rachel Berry wasn't that easy! Rachel knew that saying 'boys will be boys' but Finn had been so 'typical' of what all the other boys treated her like, they'd be nice while she was helping them with their prep then when it was down they'd make fun of her. Rachel thought Finn was different. Rachel always had a tiny voice in her saying that Finn was using her… but what for? She wasn't cool far from it so it was actually hurting his 'street cred' him with her. Sex? Nope he hadn't pushed her to do anything! But he was too good for her, look at him and then… look at her. "You were a dick" Rachel was shocked at her lack of intelligent vocabulary.

"I kno… wait did you say dick?" They both laughed, When Rachel remembered she wasn;t meant to and quickly replaced her adorable smile with a stubborn frown. It was at that moment Finn realised, he should come clean. But he couldn't. "Rach someone was stopping by and I couldn't risk… they… I am sorry, okay?"

Rachel believed Finn, most of all it was those eyes the way they just looked like she was the only one there, well she was… No Jesse was there. Oops. Rachel's hand stroked Finns shoulder. "Okay." She shot him a 'I believe you but if you do that again…' "This is …"

"Jesse" Finn breathed out. Rachel along with the cocky looking boy stood behind her were puzzled. "Oh you left your phone at mine and I may have accidently glanced at your texts by mistake… Sorry"

"Okay, yeah this is Jesse" She sneaked a smile and directed towards Jesse. Finn was feeling sick 'WHO WAS THIS LOSER!' he thought and he wanted to rush Rachel off and get her to explain who he was and when he could go back to were ever he had come from. Jesse raised a quick wave at Finn and a nod and Finn did the same back. "were going back to mine to play baseball, want to come?" Finn was pleased he would spend his day with Rachel and oh.. yeah that Jesse person.

"Sure" Finn automatically darted his hands in his pocket and started to walk towards her house.

"Want a lift Ree?" Jesse finally spoke up. REE! That's what he was calling her pfft nicknames were stupid especially 'Ree' what the hell was that? Stupid.

"No ill walk" Rachel said catching up with Finn like a small loved up puppy. Finn loved it when she did that, made him feel better. But then Jesse scattered along too and was quick to jump in to a conversation about music… her favourite type of chitchat. Jesse knew his stuff, Finn had no clue what they were talking about for the entire walk home. Finn felt like an outsider for the first type when he was around Rachel and he knew who and why! Finn wasn't feeling jealous because him and Rachel were just as she said 'best friends'…. Right? Finn knew his way round Rachel's house and so did Jesse which once again Finn hated that.

Rachel was in the yard when she broke out the bat and ball.

"I'll bowl" Finn said raising his hand.

"Oh ill bat" Rachel said jumping, which left Jesse to back stop.

Finn tried a couple of throws, which were perfect but Rachel kept missing.

"Rach it's your hips, swing them" Finn grinned. Rachel hated the fact she couldn't get this.

"Here" The boy stood behind the 'failure' emerge and placed his hands on her waist and started thrusting it. What the hell was he doing, was he the only one that wanted to punch him? Rachel was turning to jelly with his touch. 'Yeah because that will work' he thought to himself while throwing the ball.

SMACK!

Home run. Great. Rachel and Jesse had some amazing chemistry which he lacked. Music.

Finn was in a sudden rush to get this game over and done with and he seemed to give off that vibe to Rachel.

"Okay boys dad will be home you guys better go sorry!"

Finn grabbed his jacket and walked over to the little miss packing away the bat. He waited for the creep to stop watching him and when Jesse finally got it he walked over to his car and seemed to kick the tyres… because he was that cool.

"Rachel earlier I'…"

"Don't do that."

What had he done now?

"Don't call me Rachel… it's Rach" She said with her eyes glimming in the light.

"Wow you hit a home run, high five!" The hands smacked and there was an instant connection.

"Because of Jesse" Rachel added. Finn just nodded it off. "Movie tonight?"

"…At my place, need to ask you something"

The pair just nodded as they always did the look of 'can't wait'. They then collided with a hug. Finn was tighter then usual.

"Finn are y…"

"Car won't start" Jesse piped up.

"Oh I have to stay, I would give you a lift but I haven't seen dad since last night he will be worried."

Don't do it don't do it! "I'll drive you" Oh he did it. Finn smiled at Rachel as in to say 'see im cooler than him'.

"Okay bye boys" Rachel waved as she disappeared into her house.

Jesse and Finn walked back to Finns car.

In silence.

They got into the truck.

Jesse mumbled an address of a hotel not to far away and the only words that popped into Finns head was 'his temporary'.

Finns truck made an awful bang while turning a corner.

"Ugh must remember to mention that to Mum" Finn sighed.

"Mmm my Lexus doesn't make that sound" Jesse sniped in. Finn was gritting his teeth. Jesse hadn't even said thank you yet!

"Well Rach" he emphasized "thinks it is cute"

"Right Finn I don't know who you are or what the deal is but Rachel is taken; our dating is destined to be. She is a good looking girl and she is smart-ish and she's manageable"

Finns heart stopped. He called Rachel 'good looking, smart-ISH and manageable!' Rachel was none of those things!

"I plan to seal the deal tonight, so if I was you I would just spend more time on your crappy car and less on my girl" Jesse said in a confident voice

Finn couldn't say anything he was in complete awe. He somehow had managed to drive Jesse home and Jesse just got out and whispered "Remember my car wasn't working so ill have to go back later tonight" and he finished it with a wink.

What was Finn to do Rachel was beautiful, outstandingly intelligent and indescribable amazing to be with! She can't, he can't let this be… he spoke about Rachel like she was a… well something normal.

When she quite clearly wasn't.

-x-

Finn had completely forgotten about him and Rachel meeting at his place tonight. He was so full of rage and utter confusing that all he had done since he had left Jesse at his hotel was have his fists screwed up into a tight ball and pace his kitchen floor. How could someone, anyone talk about Rachel like she was some sort of 'prop or toy' she was so unbelieble unique and different. Rachel wasn't one of those girls who would run around school screaming and laughing to draw attention to the fact that they were there she was much more reserved and weirdly it was very sexy. Finn needed to tell Rachel what had gone down in the car. So an hour before he was meant to be meeting her he made his way over to her house.

-x-

Finn was slowly making his way down her street and cruising looking for her house. Finn saw the home he had visited so many times before and just sat and remained in his car. He could see the lights were on. Finn knew that her and Jesse had obviously been friends for a while for her to let him call her babe and to touch her liker he did. Rachel also gave off an amazing smile when she was with Jesse bigger than any other he had ever seen her wear, bigger than he had seen her harbour around him. Finn knew that if he went in there and basically told Rachel that Jesse was using her than it could very well be the end of their relationship. But Finn knew that and he still wanted to tell her just so she would be safe.

Finn's hands caught the car handle at the side just when he noticed a couple of people coming out of her house. Finn froze and watched as they sat down on her steps. It was his Rachel and Jesse. UGH. Jesse started to run his hands up and down her arm, Finn knew what was coming. A kiss. Finn couldn't help himself he lept from his car and shouted.

"Rachel! Stop" At the sudden sound of Finns voice Rachel quickly swooped her head just in time to miss the soon kiss that was being prepped from ST James' mouth.

"Ugh not this loser again, Ree shove him off" Jesse squawked as Rachel quickly got up and soothered her dress as if she had just been caught stealing the last cookies form the jar.

"Rach, were you going to kiss…him?"

"No… I-I"

"Yes she was" Jesse said smirking.

"No no I wasn't Finn" she said taking a step away from Jesse.

"I don't care if you were" He lied. "but I think you should know what he said about you" he confessed "Earlier in the car" All of what Jesse had said earlier rambled out of Finns mouth in one long statement.

Rachels face dropped.

"No I never said any of that,Ree you have known me since tiny tots ballet school. Who are you going to believe, some weirdo that can't afford a proper car or me. Your best friend?"

Rachel was stood between the two males who were as she liked to think of it 'fighting over her'. Finn knew he had lost her, Finn didn't even want to hear her give him a brush off. He just looked down and slowly turned around.

"Finn wait, is all of what you said true?"

"Yes." He replied raising his head and looking her straight in the eye.

"Jesse you didn't say those things?"

"No" He said hands on hips.

"Jesse… I-I-I… think you should leave. Now." Finn stopped his slow walk and turned back around.

Jesses eyes widened "Wha-ha"

"Finn may be someone I have only had the privilege to know for a few months but he is a terrible liar and he always tells me the truth full stop. You're an awful terrible actor and that's why you can't lie. I don't deserve you." She said with a weird smile on her face given the circumstances. "Please go"

"Fine go on your sad movie nights with this pitiable boy, I wont come running back that will be you" Jesse pushed passed Rachel so hard she almost stumbled to the ground. Finn who had been left motionless in complete shock, was horrified at the fool that was standing in front of him. Finn grabbed Jesses shoulder and swung him around as if to go in for a punch. Rachel quickly scrambled to her feet and managed to place her hands on his moving fist to prevent him from punching the quivering wreck scrunched up in front of them. Instead she herself raised her hand and smacked the smile right off his face, Jesses face finally turned back to her.

Rachel uttered "and I like his car". Jesse just weakly tumbled off into the distance.

Finn took Rachels hand and kissed it. "Wow Rachel you packed that slap, Is your hand sore"

"Yes very." Finn ran inside the Berry house to dive into their freeze to retrieve the peas to soothe Rachels red palm. They finally moved on to Rachels swing set out the back of her house.

"Finn, Is what Jesse said about me true?" Rachel timidly asked.

"…" Finn didn't respond

"I knew it" She said wiping back a couple of stray tears.

"Rachel, I don't know how to answer you. You're so much more than anything I could say."

"Thank you Finn" She said unconvinced.

"Rachel were you going to kiss him?"

"No, I haven't kissed anyone since…you. And I intend to keep it that way…"

Finn smiled bashfully. Lucky it was dark so it wasn't obvious.

Rachel noticed.

Rachel and Finn just swung gently in silence. Until Rachel stood and decided that movie night was going to be held at hers tonight and slowly and silently led Finn into her house.

-x-

Once the pair were settled, Finn remembered that while his mum was still not home and she had asked him to email her when he was going out.

"Can I use your laptop?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded and made her way down to the kitchen for re-fills.

Finn lifted up the screen and the last page popped up. It read 'How to know if he likes you?"

Finn looked at the page and just fumed at how Rachel was obviously crazy about Jesse and he had let her down. A lot .

"Hey! I have so many scary movies to watch Finn you're going to love it" She called up.

Finn just smiled his special grin.

Finn smiled because of point number seven.

'Watch as many scary movies with him and if he wraps his arms around you and you feel safe. His the one' Finn heard her progressing up the stairs so he quietly closed the lid of her laptop.

Rachel emerged at the door.

"You'll protect me right Finn? From zombies" She mumbled clutching several movies and a bowl of popcorn.

"Always"

Rachel popped the disc in and laid next to Finn on the bed side by side. Finn wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled in closer.

"Feel safe?" Finn whispered.

"Of course" And she fitted her neck perfectly into his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PLEASE REVIEW, WHAT DID FINN WANT TO ASK RACHEL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	12. Rejection

IM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :/ I HAVE HAD THIS WRITTEN FOR OVER A MONTH! IM NOT HAPPY WITH IT BUT YOU GUYS DIDN'T GIVE ME IDEAS :/

Finn didn't know what that current status was with Rachel. She had referred to him as best friends, yet last night he saw that website on her computer… Was that for Jesse? Finn wasn't sure how he felt about her. He had never felt like this before. No who was he kidding he fancied the pants of Rachel. Finn had something he wanted to ask Rachel.

-x-

Rachel was sat in art, one of her 'easier' subjects. Rachel was torn. Did she like Finn or was the emoction she was experiencing just friendship, something she had never had before and defiantly not with a boy. Jesse didn't count, she saw him as a brother, and she had known him for most of her life. But when Rachel kissed Finn she felt in complete bliss… But was that just the hype from it being her first kiss with an actually hot boy. Sure Rachel had wanted Finn to hold her when she watched a movie but she just thought It was because well she loved epic romance and she always got that with Finn, but was he really her type of boy? Was he a plausible future for a girl like her?

Rachel was just afraid of being hurt. Plus although Finn said all the right words Rachel still wasn't convinced that he was ashamed of her, and who wouldn't she's no Quinn let's face it! She had seen heartbreak in the movies and she didn't want to experience it. She and Finn were 'buds' and if she wanted it to remain that way she needed to remove temptation. No more Movie nights and longing stares in Spanish.

-x-

"Rach!" Finn howled jogging down the full corridors of McKinley high.

Rachel heard and instantly recognised the voice. This was her first interaction with the stud since she decided to 'play it ice cool' in Art. "Finn hi" She quickly snapped softly.

"Rach, I-My mum is having a special dinner thing for her work and… shes asked me to invite a 'friend' to join me, would you?"

Rachel could have just dropped dead there and then. Why didn't he ask her before art? There was another reason Rachel felt she could agree. While in art she over heard Santana and Britney they were talking about how Puck had told them that 'his bro' was doing 'the nasty' with Quinn. Rachel since they were only friends had no problem with this of course. Did she?

"Ohh that's kind but I think you should take your girlfriend!" Rachel softly mumbled. Cause although she tried to deny it, the thought of Quinn and him just made her… weak.

'yeah and im asking her right now' Finn wanted to say.

"I heard about you and Quinn" she pouted. The clogs in Finns head turned and remembered Saturdays conversation with Puck. He should of known it would find its way back to her.

Finns silence spoke mounds to Rachel. She nodded and turned.

What was Finn to do… he knew if he said the truth. Puck would hate him. If he left it he'd lose out on the only girl his ever lov… wait what? Was he going to say… no! Pfft.

Finn knew what he had to do…

-x-

It had gotten to 3rd period and Finn was tired of boys high fiving him and congratulating him on 'dating' Quinn. Finn was leaving for lunch when he saw Rachel sitting at her usual table alone and all of a sudden his muddy mind of what to do was clear as day. Finn dodged the table full of rugby players and cheerleaders that included Puck and Quinn and stood next to Rachel.

"Rachel I'm not dating Quinn!"

Rachel surprised at the sudden presence hovering behind her.

"Finn" she said without turning around. "It's okay, she's pretty…"

"I'm not dating her" Rachel just swung around and gave him a 'prove it' look. "Okay then"

Finn took a deep breathe "Rachel Berry would you like to attend the Christmas Ball with me" Finns voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Finn..psstt stop."

"Only if you say yes" He said even louder by now all of the jocks had heard and all eyes were darting between Finn and the table where Quinn was sat.

Well so much for him dating Quinn. Finn said earlier about it being as a friend thing… right?

"Yes" Rachel smiled.

"Good" Finn said slamming his tray down. For the first time ever the entire lunch hall was silent and Rachel was now convinced, no way was he ashamed of her. Not after that public display of affection.

-x-

It was football practice and Finn was face to face with Puck.

"Dude, Im sorry. I know you liked…"

"Who Berry? Oh please I knew you were sweet on her. I expected you to go all Johnny badass on me but you didn't. She likes you. A lot! You have my full support. Go get her"

"Thanks bro" Finn said running out.

"So no chance for you and Q?"

"No,I have Rach" he said turning around and smiling

-x-

Finn waited nervous as hell for Rachel so they could attend this boring ball thing. Finn was dressed up suit in all, Rachel had helped him measure. That was fun.

Rachels dads were out, Finn had invited them aswell, they were already there. So Finn was alone waiting for Rachel to show him the dress she had gone shopping for only last night… Finn had offered to help but Rachel insisted on doing it alone.

Rachel cleared her throat as she started to descend the stair well.

Finns head rose. She looked so beautiful. She looked so just… perfect.

Rachels dress was purple floor length. Strapless. With a cream scarf wrapped around her arms.

"Rachel, you look amazing, you look… You look…" She had literally taken his breathe away. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He stumbled the words out.

"Finn you look so handsome, thank you"

Rachel hooked her arm through his and they made their way to his car.

Finn had a plan tonight. He and Rachel seemed to be stuck in some sort of hole. He was going to tell her how he felt. He was on top of the world he was on great terms with Puck and out with the most amazing girl ever!

-x-

Finn and Rachel had been at the Gala for several hours and it was nearing the end. Finn had to do something. But what!

They had been playing fast songs all night and all of a sudden. A song that they both knew well came on. They were both opposite sides of the room. Rachel with her dads and Finn at the buffet table. Their eyes met, Finn felt it was the right time. Right now. Finn had never been so sure of anything. He strut around the dancers.

"Rach, May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may Mr Hudson" She held out her hand. Finn led her to the floor. It all came so naturally they swayed and she lent her head on his chest.

"Rachel, I-I" The music was so loud. They were so close to the speakers.

"Finn, what?"

"Rachel Berry, Im in love with you!" Just as Finn said this the music stopped and everyone heard what he said since he had lifted his voice to match the now quiet speakers.

Rachel stopped and moved back. "Finn wha?" Everyone had heard what Finn said. Everyone was staring at them… and waiting for his response.

"I said" Finn could just say he said something else but Rachel did this to him. She gave him the courage to be whatever he wanted to be.

"I said I love you" Finn was tremblering. Rachel grew a soppy smile on her face. Everyone 'awed' and her dads smiled a 'we knew it' and accepting smile.

Everyone was waiting for her response. Rachel was his best friend. And she did love him… but was she in love with him.

OF COURSE SHE WAS!

All of her worries about him just faded as she saw that the man in front of her was. The one.

"Finn, I love you too!" And their lips crashed on to each other's. Everyone clapped and cheered.

-x-

Then Finn woke up. It was all a dream. Finn was older now. In his late thirty's. He turned and felt someone lying next to him, it wasn't Rachel Berry.

It was Rachel Hudson.

Finn had dreamt his favourite dream. Of how he met his soul mate, best friend and mother to his beautiful children.

**Thank you, I have finished it. I am going to write their Christmas job later this week so please read that! Thank you please review it xx 3**


End file.
